Demons
by JBethH
Summary: After Dean becomes a Knight of Hell he enjoys it. Finding the best and the brightest upcoming demons, which includes Jo Harvelle. Not feeling guilty about her death he raises her with no memory of Hell and vows to stay out of it. Until he continually finds himself checking in on her.
1. Prologue: When the Days are Cold

Screams echoed through the room but the almost demon didn't care. She continued to carve into the soul in front of her, eventually grasping the poor girl's still beating heart. The girl's torturer laughed as her screams heightened in pitch.

"Keep going," the woman encouraged. "You might break the sound barrier." Just as her grip on the heart tightened the door burst open.

"My turn," the demon known as Bela chimed, walking through the door. "Oh, and, Jo, Crowley wants to see you."

Jo rolled her eyes and looked at the girl hanging from the meat hooks. "Take good care of her. I'm not done yet." As she passed, she handed Bela the girl's heart before closing the door as the girl's scream started up again.

Jo marched down the hallway past various torture rooms to the King's office.

"What?" she demanded, annoyed. The demon's office was small and only held a desk and a couple of chairs. She didn't want to think of all the things she and the King had done on that sparse furniture.

Behind Jo the door slammed itself closed as the man in the chair behind the desk flicked his hand dismissively. At one time she would have jumped out of her skin, but now she was used to it.

"Cut the crap, Crowley," the near demon growled, but the chair swiveled around and Jo's jaw dropped.

"Not Crowley," Dean Winchester smiled.


	2. One: And the Cards All Fold

**A/N: Two updates in one day. Go me! This entire story is dedicated to SkulduggeryBathlidaSpark and her Demon Dean!**

Joanna Beth Harvelle blinked, allowing her brown eyes to adjust to the morning light. She sat up as she realized that she was in an empty motel room.

"Mom?" she called out to the empty room. When silence answered her she remembered. Crowley, Carthage, the hellhounds. The one thing she didn't remember, however, was what happened after.

Sighing, Jo removed the blanket to get up but stopped when she saw the scars. What had once been such severe wounds that they claimed her life were now puckered and pink. She ran her fingers over them hesitantly.

She was brought out of her daze by catching sight of clothes on the foot of the bed. Trying to ignore the scars, she put on the clothes but a flash of something in the mirror made her pause. Turning slightly, Jo's eyes widened as she saw her right hip. There just under her scars was a red raised handprint.

Jo's hand slipped down her torso to rest on the handprint, which was a fair bit bigger than hers. Jo closed her eyes as she felt heat radiate from the handprint.

"What the hell happened to me?" the huntress asked, quietly. Shaking her head she slipped on the clothes she recognized as ones she had left at Bobby's. Luckily she found a cell phone hidden in the pair of jeans.

She dialed Bobby's number to find it disconnected. Then she dialed Sam and got his voicemail. Sighing she dialed Dean.

_XXXX_

The newly made Knight of Hell was watching the young huntress and jumped when his phone awoke. His hand flew to his back pocket. Normally he ignored it. Only two people contacted him by that phone and he couldn't be bothered by either of them.

Suddenly the King appeared next to his knight, his eyes also on the huntress who had the phone pressed to her ear.

"I had wondered where she had gone," the King stated plainly.

Dean shook his head. "She wasn't yours to take."

Crowley shrugged. "The hounds mark the damned but she was damned long before they touched her."

Dean straightened. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Crowley glared at the younger demon. "I'm making sure you don't get distracted."

Dean didn't take his eyes off Jo who had hung up the phone and was laying on the bed, probably praying for Castiel. But he wouldn't show. Not while Dean was there.

"She's not a distraction," Dean replied. "Besides I don't have emotions, remember?"

Crowley sighed. "My boys will be watching," he warned before disappearing.

Dean clinched his fists and followed his King.


	3. Two: And the Saints We See

**A/N: Thanks to DMRA and trenadie for the reviews. Hopefully Chapter Two doesn't disappoint. Also if you like what I have to say write a review. Those do make me write faster. ;)**

Jo laid on the bed, eyes closed. She was praying for someone, anyone, to help her. Sighing, her eyes opened and fell upon the phone at her side, willing it to ring.

"Where are you, Dean?" Jo asked quietly, picking up the phone. She was about to dial the Winchesters again when suddenly the phone started ringing. Her mind raced as she raised the phone to her ear. "Hello? Sam?"

"No," a female voice replied. "However, I am a friend." Her breathing was ragged as though this call alone took too much energy.

Jo frowned. "Who is this?"

"I told you. I'm a friend."

Jo shook her head even though the woman couldn't see it. "Not good enough."

The woman sighed. "I do not have long, Joanna. I am a friend of your mother's."

Unfortunately that only gave Jo more questions. "My mom? Where is she? Is she-"

"Your mother did not return with you, for which I apologize, Joanna." The woman's breathing was only getting heavier, like she was going to pass out. "Go to Lebanon, Kansas. You'll be among friends there."

Jo shook her head. "Who's in Kansas?"

The voice sighed. "Joanna, please, do what you're told for once." Before Jo could ask any more questions the call was disconnected, and she nearly threw the phone against the wall.

"Kansas it is then," she sighed.

_XXXX_

Sam entered the dark room. The person bound to the chair looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Sammy," the seventeen year old girl smiled, flipping bloody brown hair out of her face. "Bring any new toys?"

The younger Winchester ignored her while pulling out the demon knife.

"Where's my brother?" the hunter asked evenly, twisting the blade in his hands.

The girl threw back her head and laughed. "You think I'm scare of that old thing? Sweetie, your brother's a hell of a lot scarier than that stick."

Without a word, Sam sliced the girl's cheek.

"You shouldn't be worried about Dean," he growled.

The girl laughed. "Oh, sweetie. You're not that scary without that demon blood pumping through you."

Sam smirked. "I've gotten plenty of my brother's messages. The answer is still no."

Castiel opened the door without knocking, making Sam turn and glare at the angel. "What?"

Castiel sighed at the sight of the bloody demon. "I must tell you something...privately."

The demon smirked. "Oh, I love secrets. Do tell Cassy boy."

Sam glared at the demon and stabbed her in the shoulder, leaving the blade there. He rolled his eyes as he followed the angel out the door. The demon smirked at the retreating Winchester, ignoring the blade in her arm.

"Didn't realize you were banging each other," she taunted but Castiel slammed the door before either could reply.

"What is it, Cas?" Sam sighed, running a hand through his shaggy hair. The young hunter looked exhausted. His hair was a mess, there were circle under his eyes. Castiel knew at one time the elder Winchester would feel horrible at the pain he had caused his brother. But Dean Winchester hadn't felt anything in months.

"I believe someone has been raised from perdition."

Sam perked up slightly. "But I thought the gates were closed."

Cas nodded. "Apparently they were and now they are hidden."

Sam frowned. "Hidden? Awesome."

Cas shook his head. "The gates aren't important right now. We must find the person who was raised and learn why they were brought back.

Sam nodded. "Just let me take care of _her_ first." He opened the door and the demon started laughing but that quickly turned into screams.

**A/N: Whoever could the helpful voice be? *asked sarcastically* Anywho, hope you guys are as excited as I am for chapter three. Until next time, Jo**


	4. Three: Are All Made of Gold

Dean was sitting on Crowley's throne…again. He lounged in it, his legs dangling bored over the side.

Bela entered the throne room, smiling when she saw the Knight. Dean, whose eyes were closed, ignored the clicking of the demon's heels. His eyes did open, however, when she climbed into his lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked evenly.

Bela smirked and kissed him, long and slow. "I figured since Jo is gone you might be lonely."

Dean kept his face impassive. "You shouldn't think. It doesn't suit you."

Bela pouted and began to run her hands over his shoulders. "Oh, Dean," she purred, her lips moving to his neck. Shifting, Dean moved to get her off of him when Crowley walked in.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he demanded as Bela jumped to her feet, but Dean stayed in the throne. Dean winked at Bela before she took her leave. Crowley ignored it, storming up to his right hand. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

Dean shrugged. "The view's better from here."

Crowley continued to glare at the Winchester. "The view? Are you forgetting you gave you all of this? I could have left you in that damn bunker!"

Dean's black eyes ticked to Crowley's and he slowly raised himself from the throne.

"I'm sorry," Dean glared evenly. Crowley shook his head and plopped down in the throne.

"Shouldn't you be watching that cute little blonde of yours?" Crowley asked nonchalantly.

Dean shook his head. "She'll be fine," he replied not rising to the bait.

Crowley chuckled and Dean glared at him.

"I'm sure she will."

Dean rolled his eyes. "What is it, Crowley?"

The King smirked. "She's on her way to Lebanon, Kansas."

Dean straightened and disappeared as Crowley laughed.

XXXX

Jo sat in a bar that Dean had often frequented during his time at the bunker. It was quiet for a weekend except for regulars and a couple of college kids who couldn't keep their eyes off of the revived huntress.

Jo, however, ignored them and focused on her beer.

"I'm here," she muttered into her drink. "Now what?" Just as she posed the question a college kid moved to sit next to her.

"Don't you look lonely," he smiled.

"Not in the mood," Jo growled, her grip on the bottle tightening.

The boy's smile turned into a smirk. "Come on, sugar." His arm reached out…

And Jo caught it, twisting it behind his back. "I said no," she growled, releasing him.

The kid instantly turned on her. "You bitch!" He rushed at her but a new fist collided with his face.

"She said no," a tall man growled. Jo's eyes widened.

"Sam," she gasped. His jaw dropped as he looked at her, then grabbed her arm and began drag her out of the bar. Once they were outside he slammed her against the side of the building.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled.

Jo gasped as she hit. "It's me, I swear!" The flash of wings stilled them both.

"Sam," Castiel growled. "Let Joanna go." Sam glared at her before loosening his hold.

Jo barely had enough time to catch her breath before he swept her up in a bear hug. A smile blossomed on her face as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you a lot," he smiled, pulling back. "And Dean…" His face darkened and Jo's heart began to pound.

"What? What happened?"

Sam shook his head. "It's not pretty."

Jo sighed. "Please, Sam." The younger Winchester nodded and led her into the bar, knowing they should do this with beer.

Castiel watched the hunters reenter the bar where he knows Joanna would be caught up on Dean's current condition. The angel then turned to the other witness.

"You've been watching her," he stated.

The demon shrugged. "It helps me think."

The angel sighed. "I know how you felt about her."

The Knight rolled his eyes. "I don't need the speech, Cas."

Cas shook his head. "You should talk to her, Dean," he replied before disappearing.


	5. Four: When Your Dreams All Fail

**A/N: A big thank you to DMRA, trenadie, babyreaper, AlineGionvanella, DreamWriter76, Grace W., and AngelGemma! I know the season has begun but I hope you'll continue reading. Anywho, all of this work is dedicated to Skulduggery Bathilda Spark and her demon Dean. Hope you all enjoy!**

Jo shook her head. "No."

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, Jo."

"Dammit!" Jo yelled, getting to her feet and beginning to pace the motel room.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Things got rough after you died. Especially for Dean."

Jo shook her head. "He can't be…" She sighed, not stopping her pacing. "How do we fix it?"

Sam looked at Jo, his eyes sorrowful. "I don't know."

Jo frowned. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Sam stood up. "He's not just a demon, Jo. He's a Knight of Hell. He's not just gonna wait for us to shoot him with a devil's trap bullet."

Jo nodded. "I know. But he'll hold still if he's distracted."

Sam frowned and shook his head. "No, Jo." He knew if Dean was himself he'd kill Sam if he let Jo be bait.

Jo rolled her eyes. "You have a better idea, Sam?"

Sam sighed. "No, but…it's not safe, Jo. Dean's not safe."

Jo shook her head. "I'll be fine, Sam."

"It's been five years, Jo. You've barely been back five days!"

Jo rolled her eyes. "Sam-" The huntress was cut off by the ringing of her phone. She answered it instantly. "Hello? Dean?"

Sam's frown deepened. Who exactly was calling a dead girl? He leaned in closer to hear and Jo didn't seem to mind.

"Joanna," the voice rasped. "I am pleased you have arrived in Kansas safely."

Jo shook her head. "Who are you?"

The woman sighed. "I told you…I'm a friend of you mother's…or I was."

"Did you know about Dean? Did you bring me back?"

The woman sighed. "Yes, Joanna. I did know about Dean becoming a Knight of Hell. However, I am not the force that revived you."

Jo shook her head. "Then who did?"

"I cannot give you those answers. However, I can still be helpful."

"How?" Jo demanded, unbelieving.

"Give the phone to Sam," the woman ordered. Jo removed the cell from her ear and looked from it to Sam.

"She wants to talk to you," Jo explained, offering him the phone.

Sam took the phone hesitantly. "Hello?" His face instantly darkened as he gulped. He knew the voice. Jo leaned over, trying to listen in but he pushed her away which only confused her more.

After what felt like an eternity, Sam hung up the phone and handed it back to Jo.

"Who was it?" Jo asked, confused.

Sam shook his head. "No clue. But she seems to know what she's talking about."

Jo frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair, looking at her with those puppy eyes. Jo sat next to him, concerned.

"She told me there's a way to fix Dean."

Jo smiled. "That's great! How do we do it?"

Sam sighed. "We finish closing the gates of Hell."

_XXXX_

Amanda Danes hung up the phone in her hospital room as a cough fit racked through her body. She laid back down, covering her cold body with the blanket as there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called, believing it to be a nurse with her afternoon medications. "You're a little early, aren't you?"

Two nurses and a doctor entered and Amanda straightened, staring at the doctor.

"My, Amanda," the handsome young man smiled. "You've been here quite a while."

The woman straightened. "A little over a year," she informed him.

The doctor nodded and looked around the small room. "It's a good hiding place. It took us a while to trace your call."

Amanda shook her head. "What do you mean?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Did you really think I wouldn't be watching her?"

Amanda smiled. "Careful, Dean. Your humanity is showing."

The Knight looked back to the nurse demons and dismissed them before approaching the woman.

"You need to leave her alone," Dean growled.

Amanda blinked. "I don't know who you're talking about."

Dean's eyes flicked black. "Bullshit."

Amanda smiled sweetly. "Do I sense a bit of possessiveness, Dean?"

He shook his head and pulled out the First Blade. "What have you told her?"

Amanda looked him over. "Scared I'll spill your dirty little secret? Don't worry. I'm sure Sam has already filled her in."

Dean stood back and looked at her. "You sent her to Kansas."

Amanda nodded. "As much as you hate it, Dean, she is involved now."

Dean shook his head. "You don't think I'll rip from this? Maybe I'll put her back on the rack. Rip her to shreds myself."

Amanda shook her head. "You can lie to yourself, Dean. However, angels were meant to see right through that."

Dean looked at her. "And you're still an angel, right, Naomi?"

The angel stilled and glared at him. "Get out, Dean. Your brother and huntress are waiting."

Dean looked at her. "I'll be watching," he warned before disappearing.


	6. Five: And the Ones We Hail

Sam sat in the library, beer in front of him.

"You can't do this," Jo argued. "It will kill you."

"So?" Sam asked, not looking at her. "I'm supposed to be dead anyway. That's the whole reason all of this happened."

Jo shook her head. "Sam, if you had died then Dean only would have accepted the Mark sooner."

Sam sighed. "If only I had shut the gates."

Jo shook her head and smacked him. "Stop it. You made a mistake. Hell, this is actually your brother's mess and we're left to pick it up. We'll handle it. You adverted the apocalypse, Sam! This is nothing."

Sam smirked slightly. "You sound like your mom."

Jo smiled, "Good," and smacked him again.

_XXXX_

Sam had sent Jo on a supply run considering she only had the clothes on her back….and he had drunk all the beer. He sat at the kitchen table, looking through some of the few pictures Sam had left of his brother.

The four year old Dean holding a newborn Sam on his lap, a small smile on both their faces.

Another young Dean and Sam, this time on the hood of the Impala, Sam sitting next to Dean who is supporting his small boy with one arm.

Several years had passed in the next photo, which showed a preteen Sam and a teenaged Dean. They had been at Bobby's and Dean had been among the cars, grease streaking over his skin.

With the flutter of wings, Castiel appeared next to the younger Winchester and peered at the photo. He said nothing as he silently picked up the first photo.

"You were both so young," the angel murmured.

Sam shook his head. "He didn't deserve this."

Castiel set the picture down. "Neither of you did." Castiel looked at Sam. "We will get him back."

Sam sighed. "That's what I'm scared of."

_XXXX_

Jo was completely lost in the large department store. She had already grabbed a couple of shirts and a pair of jeans and had even found a new pair of combat boots.

However, she stood in front of the dress department, lost. Ever since she had become a hunter she always tried to have a dress in her traveling wardrobe just in case.

Sighing, she grabbed three different dresses before heading toward the changing room. She slipped into a blood red evening gown that had a slit up to her thigh and a deep V-neck. She sighed before to look in the mirror.

"You and Sam got a hot date tonight?"

Jo froze and felt her blood start pounding. She turned from the mirror to face the demon.

"Dean," she gasped, unable to look away from his pitch black eyes.

Dean smirked. "Hey, baby."

Jo reached for her purse but Dean snatched it first.

"What are you doing here?"

Dean shrugged. "I figured you'd want to talk."

Jo shook her head. "I'm fine."

Dean smirked as his eyes wandered over her. "I'm sure." Jo crossed her arms self-consciously.

"What are you doing here, really, Dean?"

Dean shrugged. "Heard you were topside. Had to see it for myself."

Jo's eyes narrowed. "Well, you've seen me. Now leave."

Dean shook his head. "Come on, Jo. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Jo shook her head. "Not like this."

Dean smirked and took a step closer. "Not like what?" He reached out and trailed his fingers down her bare arm.

"Christo," Jo muttered instinctively.

Dean flinched, his eyes going black, and he retracted his hand. He stepped back, shaking his head. When he looked back at her his bright green eyes were back in place.

"Well, that happened," Dean smiled.

Jo shook her head. "Demon," she spat.

"Racist," Dean replied.

Jo glared at him. "Get out."

Dean took a stride towards her, backing her against the wall. "No," he growled, placing a hand on each of her shoulders, trapping her.

Jo fought against him. "Let me go."

"No," Dean repeated, his eyes wandering down her body. "You've changed, Jo," he murmured.

Jo glared at him. "I could say the same for you."

Dean shook his head. "How's Sam?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "You don't care about Sam." Dean didn't say anything but his green eyes sparkled. Jo sighed. "He's worried about you."

Dean shook his head. "He needs to let me go."

Jo stared at him. "You're not running away, Dean. You're a freaking demon!"

Dean smirked. "And you're back from the dead. Congratulations by the way."

Jo crossed her arms. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Dean shook his head. "You do remember which team I play for, right?"

Jo shook her head and lifted her skirt to show him her handprint. "I doubt an angel would touch me there."

Not bothering to answer, Dean disappeared.


End file.
